This invention relates to a process for the preparation of aromatic hydrocarbons with cyclobutene rings fused thereto.
Aromatic hydrocarbons with cyclobutene rings fused thereto are useful in the preparation of monomers, which are useful in the preparation of high performance polymers. These high performance polymers are useful as films, moldable compositions, adhesives, and in the preparation of composites.
Processes for the preparation of aromatic hydrocarbons with cyclobutene rings fused thereto suffer from two major problems. The first problem is that such synthesis involves complex multi-step sequences. Furthermore, some processes result in low yields of the desired product.
What is needed is a process for the preparation of cyclobutene-substituted aromatic hydrocarbons which is simple and results in high yields of said hydrocarbons.